Anal irrigation is one of a number of treatments used to aid people with bowel problems. People suffering from bowel problems are often paralyzed, typically due to spinal cord injuries, and confined to a wheelchair or hospitalized. In these situations, the peristaltic functions, i.e. the reflexes and muscles of the bowel, often cannot be stimulated correctly. This results in constipation or random discharge of bowel contents. By using anal irrigation, a stimulation of the peristaltic movements of the colon can be provided.
To perform such anal irrigation a device comprising an anal probe, also called anal catheter or speculum, is provided. The anal probe is inserted into the rectum through the anus. The anal probe is typically retained in the rectum by retention means, most commonly a balloon, which is inflated against the wall of the rectum. A liquid, such as water or a saline solution is then introduced into the rectum through the anal probe. The amount of liquid is generally below 1.5 liters, depending on the individual. The liquid is contained in a reservoir prior to use. The reservoir may for example be in the form of a canister or a reservoir bag.
The reservoir may be a pressurized bag or canister so that the liquid is displaced from the bag by pumping air into the bag. In this case, the same pump can be used to pump air into the bag and into the inflatable retention means.